


The King's Reign

by Lightningclaw13



Series: Ganondorf No! [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningclaw13/pseuds/Lightningclaw13
Summary: A collection of stories and tales during the rule of King Ganondorf Toba Dragmire.
Series: Ganondorf No! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198007
Kudos: 2





	The King's Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This most likely won't involve any NSFW scenes, but I'd rather be safe than sorry and put the warning out there.

"Either you will torture her, or I will. Make your choice."

Lukan glared up at the king- this bastard of a man. He had found out about his twin sister, Novesa, giving intel to the starting rebellion and how he had been secretly training those who had joined. Ganondorf Toba Dragmire wasn't the innocent king everyone thought him to be. The Hylian wanted to prove it to everyone else after hearing the horror stories from a few guards stationed in the castle prison.

'Make your choice.' Ganondorf's words rang through his hand again. Lukan glanced at his sister, who was close to the bloodied wall of this- torture room they were inside of. He then looked back to the king. "She only started to help because of me. Leave Nov out of this!"

"That-" Ganondorf growled out, leaning down to get directly in the male's face "-was not an option." Before he could react, a purple aura surrounded his body, forcing him to be unable to move. "Wh-" before Lukan could finish, the king whipped around with his left hand raised and punched his twin in her throat. Novesa gasped for air, reaching up and holding her neck as Lukan screamed out, "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BITCH!"

"You made your decision," the Gerudo snapped before watching as the young woman start to back away from him. He took a step toward her, ignoring the pleas from her brother. Novesa's hands fell to her sides as she bumped into the wall, causing her to glance and notice she couldn't move any further away. "P-Please, have mercy," she whimpered, barely audible enough for the king to hear. Ganondorf took another step forward. "You knew the consequences, yet you still decided to betray not only myself but the entire kingdom as well."

"But-"

"Silence," he growled out. Ganondorf suddenly reached out and seized her left hand, pressing it against her side and grabbing her waist as well. Novesa lifted her right hand to fight back, but he caught that as well and pinned it against the wall above her. Lukan continued to yell for the king to leave his sister alone, and Ganondorf let out a growl at his screeching. "Keep screaming, and I will start tearing her fingers off, segment by segment."

"Fuck you, you monster!" he snapped, going quiet afterward.

Ganondorf glanced back at him, a smirk forming on his face. "Fine." Both twins shook, not knowing what was going on in this beast's head. "You know, there are fates much worse than death." He began to tighten his grip around Novesa's wrists, and she whined out a small "stop."

"Beg," was all the king replied with, leaning to get into eye contact with her. She continued to beg, though it was weak considering he had hit her right where her vocal cords were. Lukan watched, his eyes widening with fear as he saw the Gerudo shift his leg far to the right. He stayed silent, not wanting to make the situation even worse. Novesa's breath hitched as she felt something else against her body. The Hylian stared into Ganondorf's now lust-filled eyes, starting to shake. "N-No..."

"This is your brother's fault," he explained loud enough for Lukan to hear. Ganondorf moved his mouth flush against her ear and almost purred out, "If you behave, I will consider not tearing your body in half."

Barely a moment passed before the king and Novesa vanished, as well as the magic that was encompassing Lukan. He couldn't move and only blankly stared at the ground, horrified at what his actions had caused.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I name the characters who are going to be tortured and killed?


End file.
